Make Love To You
by Once Upon A Goddess
Summary: "Wisty", he breathed in my face, "I want to make love to you." I could feel my face turning the color of my hair."Byron, we can't." "Why not, Wisty? We can." Set after The Fire.


_**Wisty**_

I HAD NO IDEA how I had gotten here. Holding the weasel's hand, walking and laughing together. It seemed so... right. I had never thought I would end up with Byron Swain.

This guy had annoyed me to the gates of Hell, and then brought me back. There was so many times my fiery personality flared at the thought of him.

But then he kissed me.

"The most tender, electric kiss" I remember thinking. I smiled at the memory, especially Whit's whistle he let, for which he got punched for later.

That made me laugh slightly. Byron squeezes my hand, pulling my attention to him.

"What is it?" He asked. Always the sharp one.

"Oh, nothing", I laugh, leaning into his side. The chilly air was getting to me, and I can't exactly burst into flames to warm myself up. And I'm sure turning Byron into a weasel wouldn't help either. I got nothing.

He wraps his arm around me and rubs my arm that his hand fell on.

Surprisingly, Byron was actually _romantic._

And that was the last thing I had expected him to be.

I ran my fingers through his dirty blonde hair, and continued walking through the icy winter streets.

Maybe a walk wasn't such a good idea. I mean, I just wanted to get outside. It wasn't supposed to be so cold.

But Whit and I had agreed to not use our powers for the hell of it, we never knew when we would need them. So no warmth. Only Byron.

Byron looked down at me and stopped walking. I stumbled to stop unexpectedly with him, and faced him.

"Why are we stopping, B.?" I asked curiously, looking around to see nothing spectacular about the less than busy street.

He leaned down and kissed my red nose. I scrunched my face, but smiled nonetheless.

"Wisty", he breathed in my face, the warmth feeling pleasantly wonderful, "I want to make love to you."

I could feel my face turning the color of my hair, so I looked down.

No way in Shadowland was I letting Swain make me blush. I'm Wisteria Fuckin' Allgood. I don't _blush___about this kind of stuff.

But I am.

"Byron", I say quietly. I feel his cold fingers lift my chin up and kiss me, just like the first time. I pull back with my eyes closed. I love this stuck-up, no fun, traitor Swain. And I can't help it.

"We're only 19", I protest, even though I'm not sure why I am. I am a fierce, speak-my-mind kind of person. Why is this so hard?

"Wisteria Allgood, I want to make you mine. Please, just let me."

Ever since the whole dating thing, the proper talk has been toned down a bit, and I couldn't help but give a wide smile, knowing my efforts to help him become 21st century paid off. But my smile fades.

"Byron, we can't."

"Why not, Wisty? We can."

"I'll make you a deal", I say playfully, ruining the moment. I mean, I feel ready, but don't. So why not just leave this to chance?

"Wisty-", Byron said tiredly. He was always angered by subject-changes.

"Come on, it will be fun! Here's the deal, you wanna nail me…"

Byron lightly blushed at the language I used.

"… So if you beat me home, I'll do it."

Byron looked at me with a weary look.

"Listen, Wist, if you're going to do this based on a foot race, then it leads me to believe you aren't ready for something this big."

I shake my head, a small smile on my face.

"B., I love you. I want to do this. Really."

"Then why is it that you are letting a contest determine whether our paths will connect tonight?" He asked, and I could hear the desperation in his voice.

"Why now?" I whisper in his face.

A million other moments flash into my head when this scene would have been more appropriate; After Pearce got to me, after I needed comfort following the battle with The One, and countless other times reassurance was needed since then.

Why now?

"I want you now", he said in a complex voice, starting to walk again, his arm wrapping around me and holding me.

I just shook my head. He just had a… way about him sometimes. The air around him that radiated want and need, and his adorably red face pleadingly looked down at me.

He pushed some hair that had fallen out of my ponytail behind my ear, then kissed the top of my head.

He was really playing this up.

I didn't understand why he wanted this so much. And now of all times.

But I let it go. At first the idea scared me, but the more I thought about it, the more it warmed my stomach.

I'm going to go home and loose my virginity to Swain.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We stepped inside the door.

Our little house practically screamed "the witch lives here!". The floor was covered with books and music, and several guitars. None of this stuff was ever taken for granted by me, not after what I've been through.

But none of that stuff mattered to me. The only thing I could think about was the bed calling us from the light blue bedroom around the corner.

The door was safely shut, and Byron's lips found mine.

It started out sweet and innocent, but my excitement and anxiety eventually got the best of me, seeping into Byron's mood as well.

His teeth quickly found my bottom lip, lightly biting on it.

I couldn't help but thinking about where this mood came from. Byron can be romantic, don't get me wrong, but _sex?_

This was definitely new.

But as he pushed me backwards, leading me to the bedroom, I decided not to complain.

The kisses were hungry and needy now, both of us begging the other to help us find release.

The slow pace we were going at apparently wasn't satisfying enough for Byron.

He scooped up my legs and rushed us past the bedroom door . My back hit the bed, our lips still covering each other's at a rapid pace.

Byron moved one of his hands to my back, pushing me closer to him. He crept the other to the back of my head, pulling my rubber-band out and tangling his hand in my fire red hair.

His body squished against mine, no room in between us.

But I was getting impatient. Making-out was fun, but when you know what's coming… you just wanna get to the show.

"Byron", I said between our kisses.

"What?" He replied in the same tone, not slowing down.

I didn't answer him. I reached to the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head.

He had actually filled out since we were 16. He had gotten some muscles to his bony arms, packed his stomach into a powerful, lined six-pack.

I knew I would have to thank Whit later for dragging my boyfriend to the gym.

I ghosted my hand over his stomach. I could feel him taking the opportunity to slip his hand under my shirt, moving it to the clasp of my bra, fiddling to get it loose.

I chuckled against his lips, reaching my arms to grasp the edge of my shirt, tugging it up.

Byron seemed to admire my smooth stomach, then widened his eyes when my bra was pulled off.

He reached his hand up, as if to touch them, then pulled back.

He just hovered over me, leaning on his hands and staring at me. His mouth was slightly hanging open, and his eyes swept over my body, then landed on my face.

"Your beautiful", he breathed out, love and lust gleaming in his soft, brown eyes.

I tried as hard as I could to keep the heat from rising to my face, but it didn't seem to help. Byron smiled that weasel smile down at me, but this one was a… sexy smile. How had he perfected that?

But the speed just wasn't cutting it. I needed him.

"Just do it", I gasped.

"Wisty", he sighed, shifting to his elbows, our bare chests meeting together, "I'm beginning to doubt your commitment to this."

I laughed crazily.

"B., I just want you to fuck me already!"

He looked a little taken aback by my language, but I'm sure it's the desperate look in my eyes that sold it.

He sighed heavily, then fell on top of me, squishing his lips against mine. The weight of his frame made me feel secure and safe… I know I want this.

More than anything.

Byron shakily messed with my jeans button, pulling them down. He still was hesitant.

I had to step in.

I imagined a laser directed to Byron's head. I focused deeply, finally getting thought streams.

"_What is I mess up? What if she leaves me? I love her, I can't let her leave."_

I almost wanted to cry at his sincerity. But I knew he hated when I did this. So I couldn't let him know.

I slowly fed my thoughts into his, assuring him that I loved him, and no matter what happened, I wasn't going anywhere.

He looked in my eyes with renewed lust. His fingers lingered around my underwear with a purpose.

I slammed my face against his, hungrily taking in his lips again. He extended his tongue into my mouth slowly, knowing about my hatred of tongue–thanks to Pearce.

But I met him in the middle, our tongues twisting and fighting against each other.

I quickly fiddled with his belt, making quick work off his pants and seconds later… his boxers.

I could feel his stiff member against my leg, and the feeling made my mind fuzzy. I couldn't help looking down.

My eyes widened.

How could Byron Weasel Swain actually be so… big?

He slightly blushed at my amazed glance, kissing me to pull my attention away.

"Just do it", I repeat against his lips.

Without saying a word, he slowly enters my core.

Pain erupts in my stomach. It didn't hurt, just… stings.

I mindlessly squeeze Byron closer to me, clenching my teeth to fight the pain.

He looked down at me, seeing my face.

"I am so sorry", he whispered, but seconds later started to move.

I don't know if it was will power or my M, but I seemed to push the pain away instantaneously, the sensation of fullness overwhelming my senses.

I laid my head back on the bed, amazed at the feeling.

"Oh God", I moaned.

This seemed to excite Byron, because the speed immediately increased. I let out a squeal of excitement, and started to move my hips, begging for him to go deeper.

He started slamming in harder, making me moan with each powerful thrust.

Our chests rubbed together, and the friction my breasts were getting was making the experience all the better.

A pressure started to build at the bottom of my abdomen. I knew that I needed to get rid of it, that he needed to go faster, harder, deeper.

"Byron!" I loudly groaned, knotting my hands in his hair.

Byron had been moaning and gasping the whole time, and at that moment he stooped his head down and took my left breast in my mouth.

I let out noisy gasp on pushed his head closer.

We continued on like this, Byron eventually switching to the other nipple.

The pressure was unforgettable now. I was whimpering Byron's name over and over, pleading with him to go faster.

He managed to get to a pace unbelievably fast.

"Shit", he grunted, his teeth clenched, still delivering strong, yet quick plunges into me, "you're so _tight_."

My mouth would have fallen open at his dirty tongue, but I was too busy taking in his lips.

"Dammit, faster!" I shrieked in his mouth. This pressure was getting incredible.

He responded, thrusting faster, and getting in at an impossible length.

I felt on edge. I held on to Byron, rolling my hips to meet his, desperate to find my release.

I let out are short scream at the pleasure, and they kept coming. Byron grasped my back, pulling my ass closer to his member. He was humping like a dog, and I probably sounded like one.

Finally, it happened.

The pressure seemed to break, and the most amazing feeling exploded in my stomach.

I screamed against Byron's shoulder, the skin quickly being replaced by lips.

I was able to stop, but not seconds later, the same thing happened to Byron.

He was still pumping, but then I felt a spray erupt in me. Byron let out a loud, long moan, then collapsed on top of me. I roughly pulled his lips to mine.

He flipped our sweaty bodies over, not wanting to squish me under his weight.

I laid my head on his shoulder breathing heavy.

"That was… amazing", Byron spluttered out, using his hand to brush hair out of my face.

I nodded in agreement.

We laid together forever, it felt like, just taking the other and how outstanding the other was.

I looked up at my lover.

"I love you", I sighed in his face, smiling at the look of victory and manhood shining in his eyes.

"And the same to you, love", He said, wrapping his arms around me and holding me to his defined chest.

I could feel my eyelids starting to fall. Sleep… it seemed so clichéd, something from right out the movies, sleep after sex, but now I understood it was physically draining.

I planted one last, sloppy kiss on Byron's lips; then laid my head on his chest, giving it to my tiredness.

But then the fucking doorbell had to ruin everything.

Byron sighed and slid me off his body and made his way to the dresser.

I heaved angrily and followed him, slipping on panties and a robe, then making my way to the door. He followed me in boxers and a T-shirt.

I shakily walked through the hallway, using Byron's supporting shoulders for help. My core hurt with the movement. Damn you, Byron.

I got to the door and swung it open to find my dear brother standing there, impatiently tapping his fingers on the door frame.

"Finally!" Whit exclaimed, pushing past us and letting himself in. We followed him to the cramped living room, taking seats on the loveseat and chair. Byron had his arm wrapped around my waist, as always.

Whit looked as if he needed to say something, but instead examined my bird-nest hair and our thrown together clothes.

"You guys must have got in a pretty badass fight with someone, because you guys look like you just fu…"

Whit's stopped, realizing what he just walked in on.

"Are you shitting me?" He exclaimed, shaking his head. He stared daggers at Byron.

"You seriously just fucked my sister?" He asked in disbelief. I loudly gawked at his attitude.

"Yeah Whit, because I've never walked in on you fucking some bimbo you met at a bar", I rudely responded.

"But he's…" Whit laughed, "…he's Byron! I never expected him to get in your pants before age 25!"

"Excuse me", Byron interjected. He stared pointedly at Whit, like they were having some kind of male-conversation.

After a couple seconds, Whit just nodded his head.

"Hey, congrats, man", he said lightly, reaching over to clap B's hand, then changing his mind.

"What do you want, Whit?" I said tiredly, leaning my elbows on my knees and rubbing my hands over my face. Byron's hand was massaging my lower back, much to my pleasure.

"We gotta go", Whit said awkwardly, ruffling the back of his head.

My head snapped up to look at him.

"What?"

"There's been a little New Order get-together a few hours away, and they are demanding to see us so they can…" Whit held up his hands to put quotation marks around the phrase, "'Finish what The One Who Is The One started'."

I shook my head at the stupidity of the people. If we can defeat and all-powerful being with nothing but will power, we can defeat a group of drunks with a swish of the hand.

"I'll get dressed", I sighed, pulling Byron's hand with me as I got up and stumbled to our bedroom. We made it there and closed the door.

"Well", Byron said, hugging me from behind and placing his head on my shoulder, "If it means anything, it was fun while it lasted."

"Definitely", I laughed, then turned in his arms to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"You know you're so coming with me, right?" I told him, pulling away from him to get some actual clothes.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I want to watch my incredibly attractive girlfriend do rid of a bunch 'a brainless men?"

Even after the events of the day, I still find it unbelievable I fell in love with this man.

**Hello! I know not a lot of people probably read stuff for W&W, but I am in LOVE with the stories! So I had to write one!**

**Chao**

**~Terra**


End file.
